


meet up

by RollingStarShock



Category: Generator Rex, 学園アリス | Gakuen Alice
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollingStarShock/pseuds/RollingStarShock
Summary: found my old azz cringy shit from middle school





	meet up

**Author's Note:**

> cringe,,,, no edits

"Rex"  
"Mmm?"  
"I want you to meet my, uh, ' _family_ '."  
Rex bolted up from the bed.  
"I thought that your family ..."  
Nobara huffed. Her hair was in a bun. She wore a black maxi dress. "Come on, Rex I have one for you too." She tossed a uniform at his face.  
"Woah. We're going today? " Nobara nodded, walking out the room to tell Six and Doctor Holiday.

"How long will you be staying? " Six questioned the ice girl. Nobara replied quickly. "Three days, no more, no less. " Holiday kissed Rex on the forehead. "Rex, don't cause any trouble at Nobara's school, okay? " Rex laughed at poked at his uniform. "Okay Doc, I got it."

The ride to Japan tired Rex, while Nobara stayed awake with excitement. "Oi, Rex, get up." Rex snored loudly. "Rex." _SNNNOOORRRE_  
Nobara encased her fist in Ice. "CHHHHAAAA!!!!!! REX WAKE UP YOU DUMB ASS!" She punched him awake. "Hey Nobara!? The heck was that for!?" "We're here you idiot!"

A sleek black limo pulled into Gakuen Alice. The driver came out and quickly reached the passenger door and pulled it open. Rex lead Nobara out the vehicle. Her eyes were soft and shiny, Rex held her hand tightly. "Shall we go inside, Princess? " asked Rex, smirking. Nobara's throat was dry and itchy. "R-r-Rex, m-maybe we shouldn't have come here-"

"Igabari"  
Nobara froze. She noticed , up in the tree, a familiar dark haired boy.  
She whispered softly. "Natsume..."  
Rex stared at the two Japanese teens. 'Who is this guy?'  
"Igabari, who the hell is this kid?"  
"Nobara, who the heck is this?"  
The teen jumped down, in his blue uniform, glaring at Rex.  
Rex, slightly taller, glared down at the teen. Nobara was still frozen in shock.  
"The name's Rex. Rex Salazar. You might have heard about me-"  
"Nope. The name doesn't ring any bells"  
Rex looked shocked. "Really!? I'm Providence's Secret Weapon!"  
"Not so much of a secret now are you..."  
"Ugh! Whatever! What's your name anyway?"  
"Just call me Hyuga."  
Natsume walked away, with his hands deep in his pockets. Nobara grabbed Rex's arm. "Rex. You could say that Hyuga-kun is one of my little brothers..."  
"You consider him a brother?"  
"He seems cold, but he is really sweet."

Nobara led him to the Middle School Classrooms. Rex heard the classroom get quiet as soon as she reached the door. Rex peeked in the classroom. All the students eyes were glued to him. Whispers and giggles were exchanged. Nobara peeked as well. A girl with long brown hair smiled at her and jumped out her seat. "Nobara-chan!!!" The girl clung to Nobara, crying a little bit. "Mikan-chan..." It was awkward for Rex. He stood stiffly to the side, looking at Nobara's underclassmen. 'I wonder what we'll do next" A kid finished for him. 'Woah, it's like this kid is reading my mind!" Rex groaned. 'Ughhh mindreaders are so annoying!" The kid mocked him. Nobara and Mikan looked over to the class. "Nobara-chan, who is that?" Nobara's face flushed. "Umm, well Mikan-chan, he's my..." BANG! The door shattered and men in black flooded the classroom. "Really!? This is my only vacation from Six and White Knight!" Rex groaned as he made his two glowing nun-chucks. 'Interesting...' Thought a girl with short, dark hair. Nobara's eyes became darker and her hands began releasing frost. "Everyone, Stay Back!"

After All The HubBub

Nobara screamed into Rex's back. "Those stupid men ruined my meeting with Mikan-chan!"  
Rex laughed as Nobara screamed louder. She lead him deep into the forest. "Where are we going now?" "To my 'Dad's' house." Rex paled slightly. "Oh..."  
Persona sat in his chair, looking tired. He heard a soft knocking on his door. He stood up slowly and waddled to the door. "....Nobara?"  
"Rei!"  
Nobara ran and hugged her mentor and father figure. Rei squeezed her close. "Rei, is that a-?" Rei's face flushed. "Umm, Yes it is...." "So who's the?" "Shiki, the new Middle School Principal." Rex stood in the doorway, again feeling out of place. "Uhh Hey?"  
Rei's eyes darkened. "Who's that, Nobara?"  
Nobara blushed different shades of pink and red. She loosened her tie a bit. She took a deep breath.  
"I'm her boyfriend, Rex Salazar. Nice to finally meet you, 'Persona'" Rex stuck out his hand to the taller, round male. Rei and Nobara stared at his hand. Rex fumbled and put his hand back. "Oh yea. Japanese..." He bowed infront of Rei. "Rise your head, boy." Rex looked back at the man's slender fingers. "Nobara...Your american boy. I find him...Arodable."  
Rex cracked a smile.

 

Nobara led him back to her special dorm on the north side of the forest. She opened her door and met the cool breeze. Rex sighed as his hands quickly found her chest. "Rex!?" Nobara moaned from the sudden contact. "R-r-Rex...What are you doing?" "Sssssshhh. I'm just claiming what's mine." His hands slid down to her thighs and back to under her skirt. Nobara then made her counter attack. "Rex", she breathed. Her ice encased his feet . "Nobar-" She quickly turned around and forced her lips on his. He moaned as her tongue skillfully attacked his. Rex already felt his knees going weak. 'Shit' Nobara felt Rex's upper body lean against hers. Nobara then trapped the rest of his body(save for the head). Rex groaned. "You tricked me! Again!" Nobara smiled as she slowly stripped. "Come on and unfreeze me!" Nobara shook her head no. "You have to beg, peasant." Rex frowned. "Please!" Nobara was now in lacy white underwear. "No" "Please, my beautiful Ice Queen! I'm just a lowly peasant from a nation filled with machines and fire. I need;no require your touch!" Nobara walked up to his face. "Really~?" Rex nodded furiously. She let the ice slowly melt. As soon as his feet were free, he pushed her unto the bed, smirking. "Ice Queen, huh?" "Yeah..." The two kissed slowly turning into a rough and sloppy make out.

 

The Next Morning

Rex shifted, making Nobara fall off her bed. "Hey sexy~" "Don't call me that." Rex fell right next to her, smirking. "Your so stupid Rex." "Isn't that why you love me?"  
Nobara giggled lightly. "Maybe."


End file.
